


[podfic] up he rose, and donned his clothes

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave covers [14]
Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: At the [yuletide] recipient's request: [the author's] attempt at a genderqueer Hamlet.written by longwhitecoats





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Up He Rose, and Donned His Clothes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/301844) by [longwhitecoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longwhitecoats/pseuds/longwhitecoats). 



> (for the trans character square)  
> Full disclaimer, I recently discovered Hamlet for the purpose of a three minute presentation on the three line quote of "to die, to sleep ... what dreams may come". I did look up what an iambic pentameter was and how one pronounced "clothes" and the quotes above and below the text, but well. That's the extent of my Shakespearian knowledge. Oh, and I've been to Helsingør! So. Yeah.

[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/uhradhc) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dc2vr04vaosi3yn/uhradhc.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
